


All We’d Ever Need

by bobasheebaby



Series: Law of Love [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Liam’s POV, five years after Lennox leaves she returns to his surprise. Can he win her back or has he lost her for good? All We’d Ever Need by Lady Antebellum is my inspiration.





	All We’d Ever Need

Boy it's been all this time,  
And I can't get you off my mind,  
And nobody knows it but me.  
I stare at your photograph,  
Still sleep in the shirt you left,  
And nobody knows it but me.  
Everyday I wipe my tears away,  
So many nights I've prayed for you to say.  
From the moment Liam uttered the words ‘I choose Madeline’ he knew he made the biggest mistake he would ever make. No, that was a lie, he didn’t know how bad of a mistake it was until Maxwell came back to the palace and told him that Lennox left, going back to New York for good. Maybe the biggest mistake wasn’t choosing Madeline, maybe it was choosing to not go after Lennox until he cleared her name. He trusted that even though she left the country cursing the day she ever met him that their love was strong enough to survive until he found out who set her up. Maybe if he’d been stronger he would have gone after her, pleading with her to come back to fight with him to clear her name. Maybe if he had gone after her he wouldn’t be in the position that he was in now.   
I should have been chasing you,  
I should have been trying to prove,  
That you were all that mattered to me,  
I should have said all the things,  
That I kept inside of me and maybe,  
I could have made you believe,  
That what we had was all we ever need.  
Clearing her name was harder than Liam ever thought it would be, they kept hitting dead ends. He had been positive that he’d have her name cleared by the end of the sham of an engagement tour he had to endure. He didn’t think it would take so long, be so hard to prove that the pictures were fake. Maybe if she had stayed to clear her name they would have found what they needed and she’d be on his arm right now instead of Madeline. Every day he had to continue to endure pretending with Madeline a little more of his hope that he’d clear her name died. He needed to clear her name, he needed to find her, beg her to forgive him, give him a second chance. He never expected her to walk back into his life on someone else’s arm.  
My friends think I'm moving on,  
But the truth is that I'm not that strong, and nobody knows it but me.  
And I've kept all the works you said,  
In a box underneath my bed,  
And nobody knows it but me.  
Liam watched as Rashad walked in to the ballroom with Lennox on his arm, her best smile plastered on her face, the smile she had once said was reserved just for him. He felt his heart plummet into the pit of his stomach. She moved on. Madeline glided up to him, hooking her hand into the crook of his arm pulling him from his trance. How had he been so stupid to believe that she would wait for him? Of course she moved on! She said she was done, but why him? His heart broke as he watched them maneuver around the room, Lennox gazing at Rashad with a look he used to think was only reserved for him. I should have gone after her, I never should have let her leave. Madeline twittered on about something that he only half heard, his eyes trained on Lennox, all his attention on her and Rashad. He kept running through that night through his head, wishing he had done something, anything different—maybe then she’d be the one on his arm. He hated that he’d been forced to marry Madeline, he couldn’t believe he let it go that far. To be married to her, the pressure he was getting from the country, Regina, her, to provide an heir. All he wished was to clear Lennox’s name, and here she moved on. Why didn’t I go after her? Why was I such a fool to let her get away?   
But if you're happy I'll get through somehow,  
But the truth is that I've been screaming out.  
Liam kept his eyes trained on Lennox and Rashad, his heart clenching in his chest as he watched her eyes light up as she talked to the other noble, the noble who had wont her heart when he was stupid enough to let her slip through his fingers. No, he couldn’t give up, he had to try, maybe he had a chance. He waited for his chance, watching for when Rashad would leave Lennox’s side and he could talk to her, explain. Maybe if he explained all he’d been doing for her, them she would give him another chance. He knew he would be damn lucky if she listened, but he needed to try.   
I should have been chasing you,  
I should have been trying to prove,  
That you were all that mattered to me,  
I should have said all the things,  
That I kept inside of me and maybe,  
I could have made you believe,  
That what we had was all we ever need.  
Finally he saw his chance, Rashad stepped away, he didn’t know how long he’d have to state his case but he had to try. Liam slipped away leaving behind a stunned Madeline, he couldn’t care, he didn’t care about appearances anymore he had to talk to her before she left him again. He slipped through the guests, evading them all, he had to reach her while she was still alone. He ignored every angry shout as he passed by, bumping into the occasional noble, his only care was reaching her. His heart was racing, speeding up every step closer he got to her, the woman who walked away with his heart five years ago. Finally he found himself standing in front of her, his breath caught in his throat. She was even more breathtaking than she was the day he lost her, the day she left.   
It was all we'd ever need.  
“King Liam, you look well.” Lennox stated, her words cordial her tone made of ice cold enough to freeze the blood in his veins.   
“Lady Lennox I believe we don’t need to be so formal.” Liam replied forcing a light chuckle, struggling to break through to her, desperate to see the woman he once knew once again, the woman he still loved.   
“I think I’d prefer to keep to formalities Your Majesty.” She replied, her eyes shooting daggers at him.  
Liam felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him, where was the Lennox he knew? Who was this ice queen standing before him? She had just been smiling and laughing a moment ago, why was she being so cold towards him? Surely she still didn’t hate him after five years.   
“I wish I could say it was nice to see you Your Majesty, but that would be a flat out lie. Now please excuse me, I must see where Rashad got to.” Lennox stated, her words like a hard slap to his face.  
Lennox turned to leave, Liam reacted without thinking. He reached out grabbing her arm. “Lennox, please wait! I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” Liam exclaimed.  
Lennox wipes around at his words, pushing his hand off her arm. “King Liam, you will find that you lost me the minute that you decided to not stand by my side and believe that those pictures were fake.” Lennox stated, the anger rolling off her in waves.  
Liam was shocked that she thought he ever thought the pictures to be real, he did it to protect her, couldn’t she see that? “Lennox, please I never believed in those picture for one second. I chose Madeline to protect you. I’ve been working to clear your name all these years.” Liam replied sadly, pleading with her to stay, listen, understand.  
“Oh no King Liam, you did what you did to protect yourself and your precious image, you didn’t care if mine was torn apart.” Lennox countered, her words dripping from her mouth like venom. “And just so you know, Rashad cleared my name last week, they will be running the retraction tomorrow.”  
Liam was stunned, her name was cleared, that’s all he ever wanted, maybe, he could win her back. “Lennox that’s wonder! Don’t you see we can be together now?” Liam exclaimed, his face barely containing the joy he felt at her news.  
“No Liam, we can’t. You see, I don’t love you. I used to love you, but that was in the past. Rashad is my present and—my future.” Lennox replied, brandishing her left hand at her final words, the light of the chandelier catching the princess cut diamond making it shine brilliantly.  
Oh, thought it was all we'd ever need.  
Liam felt his heart literally stop at her words, his eyes tearing up when he spied the two carat princess cut diamond engagement ring. He lost her, he lost her the minute he chose Madeline, and didn’t go after her. It didn’t matter if he cleared her name, she was gone, she found someone who could stand by her the way he should have, someone that could free her. He couldn’t breathe, he should have done things so differently than he did, maybe then she would be his side and not engaged to Rashad. Liam was still struggling to find his words, to find his breath, when Rashad returned, passing Lennox a glass of champagne.  
“You told him the good news I see.” Rashad stated as slipped his arm around her waist.   
Liam’s mind raced, searching for something to say. “Congratulations, I hope you both are very happy.” Liam stated, his voice catching on the words.   
If either of them noticed they didn’t let it show, Lennox leaning back into Rashad, looking up at him with such love and adoration. He needed to get out of there, go get some air, settle down. Before he could turn away Rashad leaned down capturing her lips in a soft and loving kiss. “I love you.” Lennox stated as they broke apart.  
Liam felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces at her words, all sound drowned out, he could see Rashad’s lips moving, but couldn’t hear the words. He mumbled an excuse to leave and turned to leave.  
I should have been chasing you,  
You should have been trying to prove,  
That you were all that mattered to me,  
You should have said all the things,  
That I kept inside of me and maybe,  
You could have made me believe,  
That what we had was all we ever need.  
“Oh Liam!” Lennox called out.  
Liam turned, dreading what she could have to tell him next.   
“Ask your wife how she and your father worked to frame me so she could become queen.” Lennox stated before turning and waking away with Rashad.  
Liam’s feet were rooted in place he couldn’t move, his mind racing with everything he learned. Lennox moves on, her name was cleared, Madeline and his father were behind everything. He couldn’t feel, his entire body was numb, he lost her by letting her walk out of his life five years ago and he had no choice but to watch her walk out of his life again now. He couldn’t believe her words, ‘ask your wife how she and your father framed me so she could become queen.’ By choosing Madeline and not going after Lennox he played right into their hand.   
Was all we'd ever need  
Maybe if he had been stronger he could have Lennox by his side right now.

 


End file.
